Confession
by ShelbyBelby14
Summary: After an incident in the lab and Holiday gets hurt will Six finally tell her how he feels? Holix! Rated T for mild kissing scene and because I'm paranoid.


**Waz up mi amigos? I'm not sure if this is just going to be a one-shot or not yet. I wrote this during my manufacturing tech and history classes. Six is totally OCC. This is pure Holix fluff!**

**Enjoy!**

-3rd person Pov.-

Six looked down at the hospital bed before him and the form lying within the crisp, white sheets.

The day had started out so normal. They went on a mission that morning to take care of an Evo rampaging around Detroit. They'd been able to subdue it fairly easily but Rex was unable to cure it so they brought it back to Providence. Holiday had been completing some tests on the Evo when it suddenly woke up. It shredded her mid-section with its massive claws. Everything happened so fast, Six had no time to stop it. He and Rex immediately rushed it, Six with his twin katanas, and Six with his BFS. Soon the Evo was dead and he'd rushed over to Holiday. She was lying in a bloody heap. God there was so much blood.

By then other agents had heard the commotion and were running into the lab. Six lifted her up into his arms and ran to the infirmary. She looked up at him and tried to speak but ended up coughing up blood and passing out instead.

When they reached their destination, doctors were already waiting at the door. He laid her on the waiting gurney and the doctors rushed her down the hall.

Six walked along side. They entered an operating room and hooked her up to various I.V.s and began to transfuse blood into her.

Her eyelids fluttered open and she stared up at him with glazed eyes.

"Six?" she whispered. Tears slid from her eyes.

"I'm here." He assured her and squeezed her hand.

"It hurts," she groaned out.

"I know, but everything is going to be fine." he replied and reached up to stroke her cheek.

A doctor injected her with a needle and soon she was knocked out again. Then the doctor turned to him and said, "We need to start surgery right away, you'll need to wait outside."

He gave a quick nod and exited the room.

And here he was, looking down at her four days later.

-Six's Pov-

I want to reach out and touch her but I don't want to wake her up. I'm pretty tired but I don't want to leave, maybe I'll get another cup of coffee. I'm being hypocritical, I sent Rex to his room a few hours ago so he could get some much needed sleep. He made me promise I'd go back to my own room to get some rest too but I can't leave her.

Deciding to settle for yet another cup of coffee, I turn around and head towards the doorway.

"Six?" says a weak voice from behind me.

Spinning around I see Holiday opening her eyes. I put on my usual stoic and emotionless face; it won't do her any good to see me looking all worried.

"Holiday, how are you feeling?" That was a pretty stupid question considering a few days before she was nearly shredded to ribbons, but I can't think of anything else to say.

"What happened?"

"There was an incident in the lab, you were attacked by the Evo we brought in. You're in the infirmary now." I walk over to stand by her bedside. She nods slightly and closes her eyes again. I open my mouth to speak but nothing comes out. There are so many things I want to tell her. I want to tell her that I think she's amazingly beautiful, that whenever she looks at me with those perfect green eyes my heart skips a beat, and I want to tell her that I love her. But I just can't, because for the first time in a long time, I'm scared. Terrified actually. I've tried to push away my feelings for her for years now but they just come back stronger. I'm not supposed to get attached to anyone, not supposed to show any emotions or feelings, but she always makes me feel so completely… vulnerable.

I snap my mouth shut before she can open her eyes again. What do I do? Leave? Stay? She could have died and I would have never gotten the chance to tell her how I feel.

She opens her eyes and stares up at me with a questioning look. I realize I've let my stoic mask slip into a look of confusion and worry. Thank god she can't see my eyes through my shades or I'd be completely screwed.

It's now or never.

She blinks groggily at me.

Maybe I'll just wait until she's better.

No, I have to do this now.

Before I even think about it I blurt out, "Holiday, I'm in love with you."

Her eyes grow wide.

Oh god what have I done? How could I be so stupid? She probably doesn't even feel the same way about me and all I've done is freak her out. Maybe I can make a run for it!

"Wh-what?" she stammers

I'm trying to back-peddle, "Uh…um… what I mean is…um…" Think Six, think!

I'm sure my face is as red as a tomato by now.

I turn on my heels towards the door and before I know it I'm speeding down the hallway.

"Six, wait!" Holiday calls out and I skid to a halt. I really just want to keep on going and get to my room but instead I turn around and walk back to her.

She pats a place next to her on the bed. I look at the floor and go to sit beside her, I can't bring myself to look at her.

Here it comes, the rejection.

"I love you too." She says

It takes me a second to register the words. I face her now and a small smile forms on her perfect lips. My heart is beating so fast I think it might burst.

She reaches up and takes off my sun glasses and places them on the table beside the bed.

For the first time, our eyes finally meet.

I lean in towards her, and she tilts her head slightly to the right.

Our lips meet and I close my eyes. I carefully wrap my arms around her, being careful not to agitate any of her wounds. She parts her lips and I swirl my tong around hers. Then she wraps her arms around my neck and pulls me in closer.

After a few minutes of making-out we finally pull away. I can't help but smile. And not just a tiny smirk, a full blown smile.

I lay down next to her and she puts her head on my chest. My eye-lids are feeling pretty heavy now.

"I love you." I tell her once more.

"I love you too." She whispers.

I drift off to sleep feeling happier than ever and a smile still on my face.

I'm in such a good mood I don't even get that mad when I wake up to Rex snapping pictures of me and Holiday cuddled up together on his camera phone the next morning.

**Finally I got around to writing something new! Hope you guys enjoyed it. Don't forget to review! Au revoir! **

**P.s Check out my friend Windragon195's fan fic "In the End"! it's totally epic!**


End file.
